To Kiss The Moon
by EFAW
Summary: “Have you ever tried to kiss the moon, Tohma? I know I have. I fell in love with the moon. Cold, cruel, and forever out of reach.” He turned serious eyes on Tohma. “That’s why I tried to kill myself, Tohma. Because I fell in love with the moon.” Oneshot.


This story has been revised and edited. All of the misspelled words and punctuation stuff has been fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

OOOO 

**To Kiss The Moon**

The note was sitting on Tohma's desk when he flipped on the light at eleven at night after a particularly late meeting. He wasn't in the best of moods, and it hadn't helped that Shuichi had broken down in the middle of it because Yuki had kicked him out earlier this morning. The fact that the meeting had started at six that afternoon and had run for five hours did nothing. Suguru spent most of it in the background, tapping rhythms out on the table or on an air synth above his legs. Hiro spent the first half looking boredly interested, and the last half trying to calm and console Shuichi. K had been polishing his gun, over and over again, gleaming into the metal, then polishing it more. He hadn't even paid attention to the meeting.

In fact, the only one who hadn't acted like they usually did was Sakano. He had stared out the window the whole time, as the sun settled below the horizon and the lights of the city turned on one by one. He must have been paying _some_ attention, because he always answered questions correctly when asked one. Even Hiro had noticed the way Sakano had been acting, but he could neither do nor say anything because Shuichi was sobbing into his shoulder.

Tohma sighed and pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his desk drawer. He popped two in his mouth, swallowed, then popped another two in. Slowly, he settled down, rubbing his temples, trying to ease the headache that was loudly pounding behind each eyelid.

He didn't notice the envelope for twenty minutes. It was a plain, white envelope, no markings on the front or back. There was only one sheet of paper in it. He slowly pulled it out, his brow creased in confusion. Who would leave an envelope on his desk at _this_ time of night? As he read the note, though, worry and panic, rarely seen on Tohma Seguchi's face, flashed across his features.

_Tohma,_

_Can you find me before I lose myself in this darkness? Or will I be forced to fall forever…_

_With no one there to catch me as I fall?_

_I'll be at the top of the Corporate Financial building. It's the tallest building in the city._

_I jump at midnight,_

_Sakano_

Tohma felt his heart stop. With quick action, he picked up his cell, dialed a number, and listened to the ringing. _Please be there, please be there,_ he thought, glancing at the clock. There was no way he'd ever be able to make it across the city in less than twenty minutes. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

XXXX 

Suguru groggily picked up the ringing phone, if only to shut off the ringing. "Ello?" he muttered, his words laced thick with sleep.

"_Suguru? Are you awake?"_

"Well, I am now. What are you calling me for at this time of the night, Tohma? It's eleven thirty at night." He stood up, threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, and started wandering towards the kitchen. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight,

Slowly, Tohma took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It didn't help. He blurted out one sentence.

"_Sakano is going to commit suicide."_

Suguru stopped in mid-step and let the words slowlyrun through his sleep-fogged mind. "What? Why? Where? And why are you calling me about this?"

Again, there was a deep breath. _"I'll repeat it again. Sakano is going to kill himself. He's going to jump off the Corporate Financial building at midnight. You're the closest person to the building. I can't make it there in time. I need you to get there, stop him, maybe bring him to your place, while I get over there as fast as I can."_

Suguru nodded. "I understand. I'm gone. Don't worry about it." He hung up, slipped on his shoes, and started to run down the seven flights of stairs to the ground floor. It was faster than waiting for the elevator.

XXXX 

Sakano stared down at the city below, his eyes carefully wiped of all emotion. His mind was blank. If he thought about this, he would wimp out like before. He wasn't going to wimp out. He held the twinkling lights in his gaze, gripping the rail that surrounded the roof with hands clenched so tightly they were shaking. A cold wind whipped past his face, making him shiver, but he didn't pay attention to it. He couldn't. Not if he wanted to pull his off. He still had ten minutes to wait. But he would do it this time. This time, he would really kill himself. Because he knew that no one cared enough to rescue him.

He knew that Tohma didn't care enough.

XXXX 

Tohma angrily honked his horn. He was stuck in traffic. _Traffic_, at eleven at night! Didn't these people have anything better to do? He had to save a friend from suicide, and he couldn't even move his car an inch! What kind of sick, messed up town was this? He gave up, twisted the wheel, rode the curb for several minutes, and pulled into the nearest parking lot. He didn't even bother locking up, though he did take his keys. Getting his bearings, he took off at a run towards the Corporate Financial building. He couldn't be too late. _Please_, he thought frantically, _let Suguru get there in time. Please._

XXXX 

Suguru stared at the guard, his face flushed, his chest heaving.

"Look, you really don't understand, sir. I _need_ to get into this building."

The guard glared down at him suspiciously. "Yeah? Why? You don't have a pass. I don't have to let you in if you don't have a pass."

Suguru did some quick logic, then nodded. "That's true, sir. And if we go inside, I can get a pass from the lady behind the desk. Then I'd be allowed inside, right? Because I'd have a pass."

The guard, who wasn't the smartest person in the world, let this train of logic pass right on by. "Nu-uh. I'm not supposed to let anyone in unless they have an access pass."

"But you have to go inside to get an access pass!" Suguru shouted, nearly defeated.

"Or we could just blast our way in. That could work too."

The guard dumbly stared down at the metal barrel pointed at his forehead. His eyes crossed. Then he fainted. K put the gun back in its holster, looking vaguely disappointed that he couldn't use it.

Suguru stared at the blond. "K? What are you doing here?"

K put on a look of confused puzzlement. "Here? What do you mean? Neither of us is here. I didn't just point my gun at this security guard, and you didn't sneak in and go all the way to the roof on the express elevator with this access key I didn't steal. And you didn't save Sakano, who didn't try to jump off the roof. So why are you accusing me of being somewhere I wasn't at _this_ time of the night? I think you'd better get your stories straight, young man." He winked at Suguru, slipped the small silver key into Suguru's front pocket, and walked off, whistling innocently, or as innocently as one can act with a gun strapped to his shoulder and several small projectile shooting devices hidden in other parts of his clothing.

Suguru slunk into the lobby, called up the elevator, and put the key in. A whole new panel slid back, revealing the set of buttons for the higher levels of the building, including the roof. Well, there was a better chance of getting caught on the elevator, but at least this way was easier than running up one hundred and thirty flights of stairs. He pushed the button for the roof, wishing for the elevator to pick up speed.

XXXX 

Sakano stared dully at the city. The sight would have been pretty if he had been in the right frame of mind. Since he wasn't, it was just a blurry mesh of lights and faraway sounds. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he slowly balanced on the wide metal rail. "Only three more minutes," he mumbled. He leaned forward, then back. Even if Tohma wasn't coming, he wasn't going to jump yet. He _liked_ schedules, and plans, and breaking one would send him into a horrible fit. That's why Shuichi put such a strain on him. It was as though the pink-haired singer thought that the world was working around him, instead of him working in the world. It was as though the singer thought that everything Sakano worked so hard to plan could be put off because he got into another spat with Yuki.

And it probably could. His plans were nothing, compared to the fact that, not only did he get little to no attention as Bad Luck's producer, they fell apart even when they were going perfectly. He couldn't work like this. To have his plans fall apart, that was fine. He could live with that. He had ever since he got assigned to Bad Luck. But the band was just like their name. Ever since he had joined, he had been having bad luck. This downward spiral couldn't continue, he knew that. There was always an end. Even infinity had an end, even if no one had found it yet. Everything had an end.

That's why he was going to stop this tonight. Because everything had an end. Everything.

XXXX 

Tohma stood, his hands on his knees, over the unconscious bodyguard. Poor guy was going to have quite a headache in the morning. He dropped the rock and staggered inside the building. Mustering all that he had, he started climbing the steps. He made sure to not look up, and not look down. Looking at the wall never told him whether or not he was getting closer to the top. Besides, this would actually be good exercise. To bad he didn't have the breath to go any faster than a slow trot. That could be a problem…

XXXX 

"Thirty seconds," Sakano said, slowly pulling his sleeve back over his watch, back over the thin red scars that lay there. "I'm really going to do this, then. He's really not coming." He closed his teary eyes, listening. And when the clock on the Tokyo Tower started to chime midnight, he leaned forward, and let gravity take over.

XXXX 

Suguru burst out of the elevator just as the bells started chiming, just as Sakano lost his balance on the rail. He sprinted over to it, and, flinging himself over the edge, grabbed Sakano's sleeve. He ended up dangling from the rail, hanging on to Sakano, who was doing his best to claw Suguru's hand off his wrist. Sweat formed on the keyboardist's forehead as he strained to keep his grip, on both the rail and Sakano.

"Let me go, dammit! This isn't supposed to involve you! Let me go!" Sakano dug his nails, which were quite sharp, into Suguru's hand. The poor kid was going to die if he didn't let go. "You're going to fall! Just let me go!" he shouted.

Suguru shook his head, having no breath to talk with. His grip was slipping. _No! Nonononono! I can't die like this! I can't die saving my record producer from suicide! He can't die either! NO!_

His grip slipped, and he screamed.

XXXX 

Tohma staggered out onto the roof ten minutes. There was no sign of his cousin or Sakano. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he surveyed the empty rooftop. This couldn't be happening to him. He couldn't have lost his best friend _and_ his cousin in one go. He just couldn't have…With tears running down his face, he sank to his knees and buried his head into his hands, breaking into sobs.

After a minute, his sobs quieted, and he listened. On the wind, there was a faint sound, like something was screeching loudly. Tohma wiped his tears and cautiously sidled over to the rail, leaning over and looking down.

"-ma! Tohma!" The sound was coming from around the corner. "Tohma! Are you up there? Tohma!"

Tohma leaned over the rail on the next wall, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then he broke out in a grin and sighed with relief. Twenty feet down the building, stuck on one of the four ugly gargoyles on the building, was Suguru and an unconscious Sakano. Tohma held up one finger to his cousin and ran back into the building, passing two floors and leaning out the window he thought was nearest to the gargoyle.

"Tohma! One more window over!" Suguru was trying to be helpful, but it was kind of annoying to be pointed out a fact that he had clearly found out. He scowled and went to the next window, but smiled again when he poked up his head out and saw the gargoyle only a few feet away, quite within arms reach.

Sakano was nestled between the wings of the stone beast. His glasses were askew, and there was a thin trickle of blood running down his forehead, but other than that, he looked exactly like he always did. Suguru was crouched in between the left legs of the gargoyle. He nodded to Tohma, crawled out, and grabbed the left wing. Carefully, he pulled Sakano out from between the wings and handed him to Tohma. Then, he swung through the window, latching it closed behind him.

Tohma looked at Sakano as though he had never seen him before. He held the man as though he were something fragile, then, while Suguru watched, embraced him. Even though Sakano was unconscious, Suguru could almost swear that the producer cracked a smile.

"This is touching and all, but we should probably get out of here. The police will be here soon. The alarm was triggered when Tohma opened the window." K cocked his gun and aimed it at Suguru, ready for a fight. Then he lowered it and smiled. "I'll take Sakano, shall I?" Tohma just nodded.

So, with Sakano slung over K's shoulder, and Tohma and Suguru following close behind, they trooped down the stairs and out the door of the lobby. The security guard turned at the sound of the door closing, and fainted at the sight of K. With a wide, toothy grin at the other two, the blond, gun-toting American pulled out the spare set of keys to Tohma's car and winked, leading the way to a parking garage only one block away, where Tohma's little silver car was parked. They decided to drive to Suguru's because it was closest. So, with K and Suguru in the front seat, and Sakano laid on the back seat, his head in Tohma's lap, they drove in silence to Suguru's apartment.

XXXX 

Hiro swirled his coffee, staring glumly at the brown liquid before shooting it down his throat. Shuichi had _finally_ fallen asleep, after talking for an hour straight about Yuki this, Yuki that, Yuki's such a meanie. He had wanted to bang his head against something hard, but saved that for after Shuichi fell asleep, and even then he did it quietly, for fear of waking the singer and making him start talking again. He poured another cup of coffee for himself.

The phone shattered the stillness, and Hiro dived for it, knocking it off the hook, then listening for any noises from the bedroom. Other then a muffled set of curses and the sound of Shuichi rolling over, it was silent. Hiro put the receiver to his ear, downing the coffee in one gulp.

"Hello, Nakano residen- oh, hi Tohma. Why are you up this late…He did what? When? Really? Only a couple of minutes ago? Sure, sure, I'll tell Shuichi. When he wakes up, of course. He cried himself to sleep. No, I'm fine. I want to punch Yuki in the face, but I won't. No, really, I'm fine, coffee is a wonderful stimulant. I hope Sakano is okay. Alright, good night." He hung up. Then he poured himself another cup of coffee before venturing into the bedroom to tell Shuichi what had happened.

XXXX 

Sakano had been set up in Suguru's bed, and now the three of them were sitting around the table, drinking tea and talking. Truth be told, only Suguru was drinking the tea. K was polishing his gun again, and Tohma was drinking coffee. Hiro was right. It was a wonderful stimulant. He felt like he was going to collapse, but with the amount of caffeine in his blood, there was no way he was going to. Not tonight, at least.

"Why did we not notice?" Suguru asked after a minute. "I mean, if he was this depressed, we should have been able to see _something_, right? So why didn't we?"

K laughed scornfully. "It was easy enough to see if you looked at him. He's been planning suicide for _months_. All you had to do was look at him. When he didn't know you were there, of course. He's been depressed ever since last time, and it's only gotten worse these past few months. I'm surprised he didn't try this earlier."

"But why didn't he _tell_ us?"

Tohma stared at his coffee, guilt sweeping his whole being. He knew the answer before K even said it.

"He _did_ try to tell you, you idiot. You were just too busy to pay any attention. Everyone was too busy to pay attention to poor, psychotic Sakano. Unless he fainted, people barely even looked at him, and even that's becoming rare now. He's gotta think he's no better than the dirt under your feet. Like I said, I'm surprised he hasn't tried this before."

There was silence, and Suguru went to get another pot of tea. He came back with the pot in his hands, and slowly poured himself a cup, carefully avoiding the other two's eyes. Finally, Tohma looked up.

"What last time?"

XXXX 

The first thing Sakano heard as he regained consciousness was the sound of a teakettle boiling. Unless death drank tea, he highly doubted he had passed on. Which meant he was alive. Lucky him. He rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing at the pain in his forehead. It felt like he had been hit with a large stone brick. He staggered around the unfamiliar room until he spotted the window. It was locked. Damn. He slid out the bedroom and down the hall, stopping right before he passed the kitchen door. This apartment was horribly constructed. Anyone in the kitchen facing the doorway could see who was leaving or entering the apartment. And, from the sound of it, his rescuers were in the kitchen. Lucky him. He could even see the front door, and he couldn't even get to it. There was no other way, either. That one saying was true. So close, and yet so far away. So, he decided to listen in on what they were saying.

In the fuzzy recesses that had yet to become his brain, he heard a voice very familiar ask about a last time. A lost, forlorn part of his mind pushed a name through the fog. _Tohma._ Ah, yes, Tohma asked the question.

Next person. Odd accent, the cock of a gun…this would be K. He answered the question.

"You see, Sakano's tried suicide before. He slit his wrists about, oh, I'd say, three months before he joined NG. Nobody knew why, but it was determined that he was depressed as hell, and that he needed special care. He was locked up for a while, shoved pills, forced therapy, and then they let him do. I think he threw the pills they gave him away, because he sure wasn't getting better at all, that's for sure."

A quiet, soft voice asked the next question. "So, why did he try to kill himself this time?" That voice was familiar too…_Suguru_, that helpful voice in the back of his mind supplied. The synth player. Yes, this was his apartment. He'd been here before…not under these conditions, but in this place. He knew where the bathroom was. And in the bathroom, there would be razors. This was _good_…

**XXXX**

"So, why did he try to kill himself this time?"

K shrugged. "My guess is that, the combined effect of having no anti-depressants and watching Bad Luck go up and down on the charts caused him too much worry. And the worry made him depressed. Eventually, it must have gotten so bad, he just felt like suicide would get rid of it all. I can't see any other reason for him to try it."

Tohma and Suguru nodded. Yeah, that was probably right. That would make sense. After another minute, Suguru stood up.

"I'm going to just go and check on him, okay? I'll be right back." He left the kitchen.

Tohma sighed. "I feel really bad that I didn't notice anything. I mean, he's my best friend. I should have noticed if something was wrong, and I didn't. I feel like dirt."

K nodded. "Yeah, so does Suguru and Hiro and Shuichi too, I'll bet. But that's no reason to not help him now. Sakano's going to need your help more than ever now."

Tohma nodded and swallowed his coffee.

Suguru skidded into the kitchen, a wild, panicked look on his face. "It's Sakano. He's not in the bed. He's gone!"

**XXXX**

Shuichi was crying. Again. He kept blabbing on about how he was a horrible person for not noticing that Sakano was depressed. Hiro had this urge to slap him across the face, shout, "Yes, it's our fault, now get _over_ this," but, being the good friend that he was, he didn't. He just patted Shuichi on the back and murmured soothing words, trying to get the singer to calm down. Being with Shuichi, especially at a time like this, took patience. Lots and lots of patience…

**XXXX**

K stood with his hands on his hips while plaster rained on the table. Suguru and Tohma stared at the still smoking gun, aware that their lives were in the hands of a madman with a weapon. They sat very, very still.

"Now that I have your attention, shall we think about this _logically_? Good. Now, there are only five rooms in this whole apartment, not including the hallway, which I don't. We know he's not in the kitchen or the bedroom. That leaves three rooms left that he could be in. There are three of us. We can think this out. Each of us will look in a room, and if we find him, we shout, okay? Good. Let's go, then." He marched out of the kitchen and across the hall to the living room.

Suguru and Tohma looked at each other, then got up and walked down the hall. Suguru took the study, and Tohma went to the end of the hall where the bathroom door was. He tried the knob. It was locked. He sighed. At least he knew where Sakano was, now. There was the sound of bottles being knocked together and cupboard doors slamming shut. Yes, Sakano was definitely in there. He knocked on the door.

"Sakano? It's Tohma. Can you open the door? I want to talk to you."

There was a high-pitched laugh from inside the bathroom. It sounded like a balloon being released of its air. Slowly. While someone stretched the neck. Tohma put his finger to his lips, a sign for K and Suguru to be quiet.

"Sakano? Can you let me in? I just want to talk. Can we talk?"

There was the giggle again. Then the sound of someone slumping against the wall. "There are no razors. There's no bloody razors in here," Sakano said, sounding nothing like himself, this being because his voice was a whole octave higher than normal.

Tohma processed this information. "Yes, that's because Suguru doesn't shave yet. He has no reason to own a razor. Sakano, please, let me in."

"And all the bloody pill bottles are empty. I can't even read the bloody labels! I left my glasses on the table by the bed!" Sakano giggled again.

Tohma looked at K and Suguru helplessly. He had no idea what to do next. Suguru quietly pulled a paper clip out from his pocket and knelt down to the lock. K motioned for Tohma to keep talking.

Tohma turned back to the door. "Sakano, please, can we talk about this? Maybe over a cup of tea? A cup of tea would be nice, wouldn't it? Please, Sakano?"

The lock clicked, and Suguru scurried out of the way as Sakano opened the door. Then he launched himself at Tohma and grabbed two fistfuls of the Armani cloth and started sobbing into it. Tohma did nothing except pat the man's head softly and look to K and Suguru. They took the hint and silently went to the living room.

**XXXX**

Hiro wished the person ringing the doorbell would stop. It was horribly annoying. Shuichi didn't even look up from his tea. His violet eyes were red from crying, and his lower lip kept trembling, like he would start up again. Hiro hoped not. He got up and slowly padded to the door, unlocking the chain and pulling the door open. He nearly dropped his cup in shock. The _last_ person he would have expected was standing there.

"I'm here to pick up the brat," Yuki said, glaring at Hiro. "Where is he?"

Shuichi bounded out of the kitchen and attached himself to Yuki's leg. "Yuki!" he burbled with joy, "you came for me! I'm so happy! Yuki Yuki Yuki!" He rubbed his head against Yuki's trousers, amazingly cat-like.

"I only did it because my brother and his annoying boyfriend said they'd loudly declare their love for one another all night long if I didn't. And if I don't get sleep tonight, I'm going to die. So come on. We're going." He grabbed Shuichi by the collar and dragged him out, while the singer happily burbled about everything and nothing at all.

Hiro slowly shut the door, a smirk on his face. And they said that Yuki didn't care. One of these days, he was going to admit it to himself that he really did like Shuichi. And when he did, Hiro wanted to be there, to see the look on Yuki's face when Shuichi exploded with joy. He poured himself another cup of coffee.

**XXXX**

Sakano stared at the untouched tea in front of him, his hands in his lap. His glasses were in his pocket, but he didn't put them on. He just wanted to die, right here and now. He didn't like the way that the other three kept glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes. It wouldn't have been so bad if they just outright stared at him, but no, they weren't those kind of people. They were the sort of people who had to do it with sneak and suspicion or not at all.

"I'm sorry," he murmured after a while.

There were three collective sighs.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Sakano?" Tohma asked.

"I-I was going to, but…but you were all busy. You weren't going to listen to my problems. You all had problems of your own. And…I was afraid you would stop me if you know I would try to kill myself."

"Of course we would stop you. We're your friends, Sakano. We don't want you to hurt yourself. That was the farthest thing on my mind. All I could think of when I read your note was that I was going to be too late and you would be dead when I got there. I didn't want that at all. Why would you think suicide was the answer?"

Sakano mumbled his answer so softly it was almost inaudible.

"So you wouldn't have me in your way any more."

Tohma wanted to smack his head against something hard.

"I never wanted you to get out of my way. At least not like this. Literally, if you were in front of me in the hall or something yes, but that's different. I don't understand why you think it wouldn't matter if you died. That's what I'm still stuck on."

"There are other people, better people, out there who would do a better job than me. It doesn't matter. I can't even do my job right, and that's the only thing I really have to live for."

Suguru sighed and put his head down on the table. He and K weren't even talking. It was past one in the morning, and most of tomorrow was going to be spent recording. He needed his sleep. But it would be rude to fall asleep now, in his own apartment. He couldn't fall asleep…well, maybe just a small nap wouldn't hurt…just a small one…

K picked the sleeping Suguru in his arms. "Look, this is touching and all, but I really doubt that you should be in here when the host is fast asleep. You should probably leave. I'll put him to bed. You go now." He ushered Sakano and Tohma out of the apartment and into the hall, shutting the door in their faces and doing up the chain.

Tohma and Sakano looked at each other, then started down the stairs. They were silent, until they came outside. Across the street from Suguru's apartment building was a small park, and Tohma led the way to the swings. He sat in one and pushed lightly back and forth, staring at the ground.

"You still haven't told me why you wanted to kill yourself," he mused out loud.

Sakano looked shocked. "B-but, I d-I did!" he stuttered.

Tohma shook his head. "What you told us was a lie you told yourself. There's another reason you tried to kill yourself tonight, and you don't want to admit it to yourself. Perhaps, if we figured out what it was, we could figure out a why to get you to feel better and not so…so suicidal."

Sakano looked up at the invisible stars. After a minute, he pointed to the full moon.

"Have you ever tried to kiss the moon, Tohma? I know I have. I fell in love with the moon. Cold, cruel, and forever out of reach. I can get it so close, so very close, and yet, at the crucial moment, when I want to kiss it, I can't, because it's just…too…far…away. Lady Moon has always been out of my reach. I can wave my hands in the ethereal glows it casts, but I can never reach past those moonbeams to touch the crater-ridden orb below. I can reach, always, always reach for it, but I can never, ever touch it. I can never bring it to my lips, to my heart. I love the moon, but the moon loves the sun. And I can't compete with the sun." He sighed, still staring at the moon. Then he turned serious on Tohma. "That's why I tried to kill myself, Tohma. Because I fell in love with the moon."

_The moon_, Tohma wondered, a frown creasing his features. _Who is he talking about?_

Sakano stared at the moon for a minute longer, then looked down at Tohma. He appeared to come to some decision. He reached out with gentle fingers and pulled Tohma's face up. Then, slowly, he bent down and brought his lips to Tohma's.

It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't passionate, it was just a long, sweet kiss, that, somehow, conveyed every emotion Sakano had ever felt through his lips into Tohma's. After a minute, he pulled away, his eyes blank. He had given up on hope, and he never felt it anymore. He smiled sadly at Tohma.

"I fell in love with the moon, Tohma."

He turned and walked away, leaving Tohma sitting on the swing, one hand pressed gently to his lips.

**XXXX**

The day dawned new, and the day dawned loud. Tohma sat in his office and listened as Ryuichi ran through the halls, with Tatsuha lazily following. Noriko was chasing Ryuichi, trying to get the blue-eyed singer still for a minute. Shuichi bounced in, late, and happy as ever. K, Hiro and Suguru made careful conversation, making a point to avoid looking at and talking about what happened last night. Sakano was acting like his usual self again, wailing and crying and begging Bad Luck to start working. Tohma sighed, and slowly closed the door. He walked back to his desk and fingered the plain, white, envelope on his desk. This time, there was a red moon drawn on the corner of it. After a minute's thought, he stood up and went outside his office, skirting the corridors. He was able to slip into Bad Luck's recording studio without being noticed. He dropped the envelope on the desk, and skirted back out again, locking himself in his office for the rest of the day.

**XXXX**

At the end of the day, Sakano was all too glad to be done. Of course, he wasn't going to be allowed to go home alone for a while, or even live alone for a while, but as long as there was no chance of being bombarded by Shuichi after work hours, he had no complaint. He sat at the desk, putting his things into his bag while waiting for K, who would be his escort home. His hand rested upon a plain, white envelope. On the back, on the corner, there was a small red moon drawn.

He slowly opened the envelope. There was one piece of paper inside, a pencil sketch of a girl in a pale dress holding a glowing orb in her hands as she kissed it, the background a mesh of lines and swirls.

K slammed the door open. "Are you ready to go?" he shouted, waving his gun in the air.

Sakano quickly folded the paper back and put in into the envelope again. "Y-yes, I'm ready to go." He knew that K, no matter how good his aim, wouldn't shoot him to kill. He would only shoot in a place that would hurt very much, yet leave him very much alive. K was not a man to disobey.

"Well, then, let's go already!" K growled. "I got a show I want to watch, and it starts in twenty minutes. Hurry up!"

Sakano grabbed his bag and trotted off after the gun-toting American, holding the envelope to his chest. It might not mean anything. But it was special.

**XXXX**

Tohma watched as K and Sakano piled into K's car and pull out of the parking lot. He had noticed the way Sakano had held the envelope. The picture had been simple enough to do, and it had only taken about ten minutes. But the words, the words had been hard. How do you convey your thoughts to a man who had just admitted his love for you the night before? It had been hard, but he thought he had done it pretty well. Slowly, he started to pack up for the day, to go home to Mika, his sun.

**XXXX**

In a plain white envelope, on the corner of a pencil sketch, in flowing, twirling letters that blended with the background, seven words sat innocently.

_You finally got to kiss the moon._

**OOOO**

This was just a thing I came up with. I always liked Sakano, and he never got enough attention, and it always seemed like he could be depressed, so I came up with this. Please R&R.


End file.
